youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
BionicSlime
'''BionicSlime '''is an online anime reviewer who launched his show on March 8, 2009. Aside from anime reviews, he also does movie reviews, rants, and top 12 lists. Videos BS Anime Reviews #FLCL (Fooly Cooly) #Dragonball The Movie 1: Curse of Blood Rubies #Street Fighter II V #Maburaho #Princess Mononoke #Hell Girl #Excel Saga #Project A-Ko #Howl's Moving Castle #Death Note #Dragonball The Movie 2: Sleeping Princess at Devil's Castle #Dragonball Z The Movie 1: Dead Zone #Dragonball Z The Movie 2: World's Strongest #Dragonball Z The Movie 3: Tree of Might #Sonic the Hedgehog the Movie #Castle in the Sky #Pokemon the 1st Movie #Ponyo #Slayers #Slayers Next #Slayers Try #Ouran Hgih School Host Club #Dirty Pair (OVA) #Dirty Pair: Project Eden #Dirty Pair: Flgiht 005 Conspiracy #Dirty Pair: Affair of Nolandia #5 Centimeters Per Second #Kino's Journey #Astro Boy #Dirty Pair Flash (Mission 1) #Dirty Pair Flash (Mission 2) #Dirty Pair Flash (Mission 3) #Neon Genesis Evangelion #Fruits Basket #Hellsing #Dragonball Z The Movie 4: Lord Slug #Tenchi Muyo #Gokudo: Swordsman Extraordinaire #Black Blood Brothers #Black Lagoon #Ghost Stories #Spirited Away #Power Stone #Variable Geo #Agent Aika #Full Metal Panic #Metal Fighter Miku #Geobreeders #Outlaw Star #Cowboy Bebop #Record of Lodoos War #Irresponsible Captain Tylor #Rin Daughters of Mnemosyne #One Piece Season 1 #Akira #Metropolis #Rune Soldier #Spice and Wolf #Elfen Lied #Scrapped Princess #Dragon Half #One Piece Season 2 #Soul Eater #Gunslinger Girl #Air Gear #Sailor Moon Season 1 #The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya #Slayers Revolution #Slayers Evolution-R #Dragonball GT #Black Cat #Gantz #Girls Bravo #Coyote Ragtime Show #Berserk #Desert Punk #Daphne in the Brilliant Blue #Whisper of the Heart #Grave of the Fireflies #Gun X Sword #Elemental Galade #DBZ Movies 5&6 #Beck: Mongolian Chop Squad #Full Metal Alchemist(2003) #Steam Boy #Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex #Needless #Highschool of the Dead #Summer Wars #Rahxephon #Shiki #Jing: King of Bandits BS Movie Reviews #Crank: High Voltage #Monsters vs. Aliens #Dragonball: Evolution #Knowing #Duplilcity #Watchmen #X-Men Origins: Wolverine #Star Trek #Angels and Demons #Terminator Salvation #Drag Me To Hell #Pixar's Up #Land of the Lost #The Hangover #Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen #Year One #Bruno #I Love You Beth #Public Enemies #Harry Potter & The Half Blood Prince #GI Joe: The Rise of Cobra #Funny People #District 9 #Inglorious Bastards #Extract #9 #Jennifer's Body #Surogates #Pandorum #Love Happens #Zombie Land #Law Abiding Citizen #Where The Wild Things Are #The Box #2012 #The Men Who Stare At Goats #Fantastic Mr. Fox #Ninja Assassin #Brothers #The Princess and the Frog #The Twilight Saga: New Moon #Avatar #Sherlock Holmes #Daybreakers #Youth in Revolt #Book of Eli #Legion #Percy Jackson & The Olympians: The Lightning Thief #The Wolfman #Shutter Island #The Crazies #Alice In Wonderland #She's Out Of My League #The Bounty Hunter #How To Train Your Dragon #Clash of the Titans #Date Night #Kick Ass #Iron Man 2 #Prince of Persia: Sands of Time #Splice #The A-Team #Jonah X #Toy Story 3 #The Last Airbender #Predators #The Sorcerer's Apprentice #Alpha and Omega #I Am Number 4 #Sucker Punch #Thor #The Thing (2011) #Turtles Forever #The Amazing Spider-Man #The Drawn Together Movie BS Top 12 Lists #Top 12 Biggest Toon Crushes #Top 12 Best Movies of 2012 #Top 12 Worst Movies of 2012 #Top 12 Tales from the Crypt Episodes #Top 12 Anime Openings #Top 10 Best Movies of 2011 #Top 10 Worst Movies of 2011 #Top 12 Favorite Anime Characters #Top 12 Favorite Anime Endings #Top 12 Things That Piss Me Off Part 1 #Top 12 Things That Piss Me Off Part 2 #Top 12 Things That Piss Me Off Part 3 #Top 12 Favorite Anime Openings #Top 12 Best Movies of 2010 #Top 12 Worst Movies of 2010 #Top 12 Favorite Anime Couples Part 1 #Top 12 Favorite Anime Couples Part 2 #Top 12 Scarriest Horror Films Ever Part 1 #Top 12 Scarriest Horror Films Ever Part 2 #Top 12 Sexiest Female Celebrities Part 1 #Top 12 Sexiest Female Celebrities Part 2 #Top 12 Movies of 2009 #Top 12 Favorite Villains #Top 12 Favorite Video Games #Top 12 Movies I Hate But Everyone Else Loves #Top 12 Movies I Love But Everyone Else Hates #Top 12 Best Movies of 2013 #Top 12 Worst Movies of 2013 #Top 12 Favorite Cartoons #Top 10 Best Movies of 2014 #Top 10 Worst Movies of 2014 #Top 12 Favorite Anime Series BS Explanations Otaku Project For about 2 to 3 years, BionicSlime was part of a website with a few other anime and manga reviewers known as the Otaku Project. It was dissolved back in 2012. Geek Tank Podcast Geek Tank Podcast is a recently created Q&A Podcast formed by BionicSlime and two former anime reviewers, TheLavaBuster and B The Trivial Critic. Episodes #Geek Tank Podcast Ep. 1 "Q & A Category:Male Youtubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009